


Could be Dangerous (What Other People Don't Know)

by orangeyskies



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Feedism, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyskies/pseuds/orangeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a discovery about his sexuality, which John is (eventually) happy to assist him with. Until he's not. It's kind of a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm expecting about 10 chapters! Also, if you're not into feedism and fat stuff in general, you know... you might want to skip this one.
> 
> **And if anyone knows how to get works to be double-spaced, help would be much appreciated!

"John, could you please take your week-old cup into the kitchen?"  
Sherlock asked this absentmindedly, playing with the newspaper in his hands.  
John stopped and looked at him, surprised, but Sherlock didn't bother acknowledging him further. "God, I hate your weird... clean fetish. And it's not a week old!"  
But John did as requested, and Sherlock remained where he was, racking his brain for answers. Sherlock wasn't usually confused by cases. He considered people to be needy, impatient, and predictable, and he could always figure out what they needed, when they would try to get it, and their course of action.  
But there was something the famous Sherlock Holmes wasn't as good at. He never felt it to be a personal flaw -- rather, it seemed more of an advantage at times. But his lack of sexuality had recently created more problems than it solved. Two of his cases in the past month revolved around the world of sex, a world he could orbit but never quite reach. He understood on a basic level; People have urges, and they're strong enough to make them to think unrealistically and make... strange, important decisions. Evolution calls for it, and biology supports it. This is why the human race continues. This is why, every once in a while, he would hurry into John's room to make an important announcement only to find his friend in a state of undress, turning his back to him and shouting. Sherlock never seemed to feel that urge himself, but he accounted for it when necessary.  
He didn't even get erections often, at least not erections caused by anything in particular. He had noticed a pattern, however. He got erections at certain times, or... perhaps 'in certain situations' is a better way to phrase it, he figured. Whenever Mycroft teased him about his weight, or like the time last week when John made a particularly self-deprecating comment and touched himself (he had gained a little weight recently, as he did from time to time).  
Wait. John was right.  
Fetish must be the word for it, and this was a just a more extreme form.  
He felt dumb for the first time in a while, not believing it had taken him so long to figure something out about himself. But the duration was understandable, as he had always shoved his feelings aside. And although he was dumbfounded by his ignorance, he was proud of himself for solving that particular mystery, and after all, it would surely help him solve others in the future.  
Then John returned, and Sherlock wasn't so excited. Because he was.  
He knew John had stayed in the kitchen to get some of their leftover cake, and his return was everything he expected... John with his back to Sherlock, hoping to hide his face, and instead exposing the way his newly tight pants hugged his thighs. Sherlock watched attentively as John licked frosting off his fingers.  
"What are you looking at?"


	2. a game of thrones

"Sorry," Sherlock said flatly. "I think I'm getting closer to solving the... thing."  
He stood up, motivated by the strange feeling in his pants. He nodded to John and dismissed himself, walking only a few feet before hearing John hiccup then sigh.  
Sherlock stopped just outside the room, too intrigued to continue. What was it about this that made him...? He couldn't even phrase the question right.  
He moved quietly back to the entrance of the living room, the point from which he could see John. Sherlock's best friend was still mostly turned away, glancing out the window. He had a small smirk on his face as he looked down at himself, which turned into a look of awe as he massaged the area around his belt.  
Sherlock was suddenly aware of the increasing tightness of his own pants at the image of John's pants shrinking, but for different reasons. He kept his composure as John gave his stomach one last scratch before sitting down.  
Sherlock wanted more information. Normally, he would just ask questions with little to no regard for how John might feel. Or, if he wanted to carry on the excitement, he could tease John. It was simple enough, and John wouldn't think anything different of it, so he supposed it was in his best interest to act natural.  
"John," Sherlock announced loudly and stepped briskly into the room. John jumped a little in his seat.  
"Is there any more of that cake left?"  
John raised an eyebrow, and Sherlock got the feeling he wasn't acting naturally too well. Sherlock shrugged and continued to look to John for an answer.  
"Er... no, there is not," John said sheepishly, awkwardly tapping his fingers on the armrests of the chair. "Why do you care?"  
"Just wondering. Did you have some friends over to help you with that?"  
John raised both of his eyebrows this time and he stopped tapping his fingers. "Excuse me?"  
Sherlock smirked and sat across from John, leaving only a table with the newspaper on it between them.  
"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you have been putting on a bit of weight lately."  
"Hey!"  
John was avoiding eye contact with Sherlock, who recognized the universal look of trying not to experience an erection.  
"It's just a bit more than your usual winter weight, nothing to be defensive about. It suits you," he added.  
"You don't have to be so rude, I get it," John snapped.  
Sherlock needed to hide the situation going on with his pants, and glanced quickly around for something to hide behind. Ah, the newspaper in front of him, of course.  
He reached for it only to have it pulled in the other direction by John, and they opposed each other in a four second tug-of-war resulting in no winner. They stared at each other, forming an unspoken pact not to look down.  
"I'm not being rude," Sherlock explained slowly. "It really does suit you, and I know _I_   wouldn't mind watching you put on more weight, you're practically underweight as it is," he lied.  
"Are you enjoying this?" John asked.  
Sherlock knew full well he had an erection. All he could do now is hope John hadn't noticed.  
John laughed when Sherlock didn't answer. "You like this?" he asked with a smile, in case he had to pretend to be joking around. He never knew when Sherlock was playing tricks.  
John pulled up his shirt, exposing the soft stomach that fell over his belt. "Huh, Sherlock? Got a thing for underweight guys, do we?" he asked sarcastically.  
"John... you know full well that I don't..." Sherlock trailed off, still trying to stare directly at John's eyes. But his view fell to John's belly several times.  
John leaned back in his seat with an accomplished smile on his face, letting his stomach jiggle as much as he could in the process.  
"This doesn't normally happen, John, I...."  
John covered himself back up.  
"It will now."


End file.
